


Merula Christmas Art

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Wait! I am going to cheat a bit here and make tonight an art night... it buys me one more night to come up with a part to buffer the 'dark' one that started this whole thing!!   :D :D  Awesome!  Why didn't I think of this before?I believe this will be  's night, or it is now and I sure hope I'm not messing you up here, but posting the next part next was messing ME all kinds of up.Once again by the Super Trooper  it goes without saying it's 1x2.There will be another part of the Parenting set tomorrow, one way or the other.  But for tonight; enjoy the spiffy art!  Thanks, everybody!





	Merula Christmas Art

**Author's Note:**

> Wait! I am going to cheat a bit here and make tonight an art night... it buys me one more night to come up with a part to buffer the 'dark' one that started this whole thing!! :D :D Awesome! Why didn't I think of this before?  
> I believe this will be 's night, or it is now and I sure hope I'm not messing you up here, but posting the next part next was messing ME all kinds of up.  
> Once again by the Super Trooper it goes without saying it's 1x2.  
> There will be another part of the Parenting set tomorrow, one way or the other. But for tonight; enjoy the spiffy art! Thanks, everybody!


End file.
